


Party in the Wavering Woods

by SimoneX



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimoneX/pseuds/SimoneX
Summary: I wrote this story quite a while ago but now I've picked it back up and am dusting it off, fluffing it up a bit, possibly taking it in a new direction. It is a story without a plan and without much plot. But there's kissing and smut and the boys are soft on each other, so that's something, right?





	1. Party in the Wavering Woods

Party in the Wavering Woods

Penny:

I've heard about a party in the Wavering Woods behind Dev and Niall's houses, and Simon wants us to go. He thinks Baz will be there, and he's obsessed with finding out what Baz has been up to all the weeks he was missing from school. We're not invited, per se, but there should be enough other people there that our presence won't be entirely weird.

At 8 pm I show up at Simon's door. It's already dark, and he's dressed in jeans and an ill-fitting gray and orange striped hoodie. "Let's go!" he says. He's very intense and I can tell he can't wait to get over there and begin spying.

We find a spot on the road where a bunch of cars are parked along the ditch. We follow the sound of people's voices into the woods. We come across a large bonfire, spitting sparks and casting long shadows into the trees, and we know we've found the right place. There's about 30 kids from school there, including Agatha ("Agatha's here?" Simon frowns), and it isn't long before we locate Baz. He has a red cup of beer in his hand, and looks like he's already had several. He's kind of blurry around the edges, and it's interesting to see because usually he's so in control. He's talking to Dev and Niall and doesn't see us right away. He's laughing and looks like he's having a good time.

Simon:

Tonight's the night I'm going to find out what Baz has been up to. When I see him at the party, it's kind of weird because he doesn't LOOK like he's plotting. He looks like he's… enjoying himself (is that what he's like when I'm not around?). He's wearing jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt and jacket… his hair is loose and tussled and he's drinking beer. If he weren't my sworn enemy I'd probably go up to him and talk… he looks like a fun guy. I briefly wonder "what if I just went up to him and asked him what's up? Maybe he would tell me", but then quickly realize how dumb that is. My best bet is to stay in the background and watch him for awhile…

But then he looks up, sees me, and we lock eyes. I watch the color drain from his face. Would it kill him ever to smile at me-? Christ, I'm his roommate…

I hear him say, "What's Snow doing here?" and pretty soon Dev and Niall are looking my way, too. Dev shrugs, "it's a free party", and then he's off talking to Lydia Lundstrom from chemistry class. Baz looks more stiff and self-conscious now, but he's pointedly looking AWAY from me.

I go up to Agatha. "I didn't know you went to Baz and Niall's parties," I say. She shrugs. "Sometimes I do." I lean in to kiss her but she acts like she doesn't notice and kind of ducks away. I see her cast a glance over at Baz. Was she hoping to get together with HIM tonight? Maybe that's his nefarious plan. Steal the woman of the Mage's Heir. I look over and see him walking off by himself into the woods. What's he up to?

Agatha and Penny are talking now, so I sneak off and follow Baz. He walks quite a ways away from the rest of the group, and I follow him about 20 steps back. He gets to a large tree and stops. What's he doing?

I flush as I realize he's taking a piss.

Is it too late to sneak away without him seeing me here? I try, but I step on a branch and it snaps loudly. He looks over his shoulder and sees me. "Snow-?"

He finishes up; he's zipping his fly and I'm humiliated. I turn to go but he's by my side in a flash. "What are you doing? Following me? God, you're a creeper."

"I… just thought… you might be up to something."

"You are such a paranoid git. Good lord. But yeah… I'm up to something. Up to my neck in excess beer I have to get rid of."

"Why don't you finally tell me where you were all these weeks?"

"Because it's none of your damn business." He mostly sounds like regular Baz, but he's kind of staggering a little and there's an extra little slur to his words that isn't usually there.

We're about to head back to the party when we hear the siren and see lights flashing. Some kids are starting to run off into the woods. Baz grabs my hand and pulls me to a spot about fifteen feet away. He kind of pushes me. "Get in."

We're inside a small tent, which I hadn't seen before that moment. "It's my tent," Baz whispers. "I spelled it invisible. Maybe the police won't see us in here."

We're quiet. We hear people walking through the woods, cars starting up and pulling away, adult voices. The party has been broken up, the fire put out. After about half an hour it's completely silent. We peek out the tent flap. There's no one. No cars, even.

"Omigod, we're stranded," I say.

Baz:

And somehow, just like that, I'm stranded in the woods, in a ridiculously small tent, with my sworn enemy, Simon Snow.

But I have beer, so there's that. I have a cooler filled with an entire case of pale ale. I also have cigarettes, a lighter, and a bag of teriyaki sticks. We'll survive awhile.

"Want a beer?"

"Sure."

We crack one open and sit there in the tent, letting the situation sink in for awhile. "I think we're going to have to spend the night."

"How many sleeping bags do you have?"

"Just one, but I brought an extra blanket."

"Some luck, huh?"

I see Simon kind of grinning and shaking his head. Something about the ridiculousness of the situation has him kind of dropping his usual intense swagger. I sip my beer and let myself relax a little. "How about a truce for the night, Snow?"

He looks at me suspiciously, but I can tell he'd like to drop his guard. "Okay. One night of truce. But that's it."

We drink a beer and our eyes adjust to the dark light. I'm pretty good at seeing in the dark, so I can see Simon clearly. He's good-looking as ever. He's sitting cross-legged. It's a good thing he's always hot all the time because otherwise he'd probably be getting chilly. I can feel myself shivering already. A whole night out here without my extra blanket is probably going to be pretty frigid.

"I think we better sleep in the sleeping bag together, Baz. That way we can both use the extra blanket. It's going to be pretty chilly, otherwise. We need to think about survival, here."

"Won't that be awful uncomfortable for you, Snow?"

"No more uncomfortable for me than it will be for you, I imagine."

"Actually, I don't mind laying with you, one bit, Simon." Now THAT'S the beer talking.

He looks startled. "Why, so you can attack me? Remember you said 'truce'."

I laugh. "I remember. Don't worry. Come here."

And I open up the sleeping bag I'm sitting on. "Get the blanket, too," I say.

Simon… just does what I said. He gets the blanket, he gets into the sleeping bag with me, I zip us up, cover us up, and slide over so he can have half of my pillow. It's the most freaky thing, but drunk Baz is loving it. My new plan is to let drunk Baz take over tonight. I'll deal with the repercussions TOMORROW.

Simon:

Baz is cold… I feel kind of sorry for him. That must be why I keep migrating closer to him in the sleeping bag. I mean, two guys in a sleeping bag: there isn't much room. We're going to end up touching, right?

Baz is remarkably relaxed, considering. He just lets himself sink into me, tapping into my warmth. I find myself liking that. Very much. I grab his hands; I start to rub them in my own. "You're so cold," I say. I breathe onto his hands, to warm them up faster. I hear him say something garbled. It kind of sounds like… "Oh."

I kind of like how it sounds when he says stuff like that.

I feel myself flush, and suddenly realize that I'm rubbing my leg on his leg. And he's saying "oh" again. In confusion.

I love his confusion.

"Baz," I whisper. "You know how we have a truce tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we have a secret, too?"

"Okay."

And I'm kissing him. I'm kissing BAZ. And it's the hottest goddam thing I've ever done. I taste the alcohol on his breath but give zero shits. I move so I'm laying on top of him and am burying my face in his hair. He's running his hands up and down my arms and gasping. He's putting his hands on my waist… on my butt. I'm letting him. I'm letting him do whatever the hell he wants.

Suddenly I hear my phone buzzing. I ignore it for as long as I can, but after awhile I sigh, and stop. I pull away from Baz and kiss him apologetically, on the nose. "I better see who this is. Stay right there." I sit up and find my phone. It's a text from Penny.

"So do I need to save you?" her text says.

I text back, "Nope. I'm fine. Very fine. In fact, if you look for me I'm going to be pissed."

She texts back. "Someone's getting a booty call?"

"If he's lucky."

"See u tomorrow, u slutty man."

"K."

I put the phone aside and return to Baz. "How did I not notice how hot you are before?" He says "Hmm", but he's buried in the blankets and I think he's falling asleep. I sigh and snuggle him close. I guess he's had a bit to drink. In the morning who knows what he'll be like… it'll probably be better if I'm gone. He might not remember any of this, in fact.

But, for now… I bury my face in his hair. I kiss the back of his neck. I spoon against his back side and I absolutely revel in the smell and feel of him.

I solved a mystery tonight, all right. I like Baz. A LOT. And my new mission in life is to get Baz to like me back.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've spent the night together and things happened. Now what?

Baz:

I wake up the next morning in a tent, arms and legs tangled up with my roommate's—Simon Snow sleeping intimately close to me, his crazy blonde curls laying on the same pillow as me. What the heck-? Then I remember about the party last night, the police coming, and hiding in the tent with Simon. I remember talking about a "truce" and a "secret", but I cannot remember anything beyond a little kissing.

Which is no "little" thing. I was kissing Simon? He was kissing me? Was that it-? I can't remember anything else, but I have no idea why I fell asleep under such exciting circumstances.

I have liked Simon for a couple of years now, but I've been careful not to show it because he's so bound and determined to be my enemy. He follows me around and is suspicious of me all the time, to the point of being ridiculous. But my heart does a little leap every time I see him and I've had more than one fantasy about being in exactly this predicament (all tangled up) with him. So to find us lying here like this… I'm bemused.

He starts to stir. He buries his face in my chest and says "mmm." I brace myself for the rejection.

All of a sudden, he sits up. He looks down at me and then around at the tent. "What the hell-? Crowley."

"Are we still in the truce, or no?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Let's still be in the truce." He lays back down, not touching me and looking up at the ceiling of the tent. He's thinking… he's remembering. He's blushing and scooting down deeper into the blanket.

After awhile, he says, "So. We seem to have ourselves in a situation, here."

I am pretty amused, actually. "Yes, but is it a good situation or a bad situation?"

"That has yet to be determined." He rolls over and props himself up on one arm. "Do you like me, Baz? Romantically?"

"It would appear so." I pause. "Is that okay?"

He's thinking again—he doesn't reply right away. Finally he says, "Yes."

Now it's my turn. "Do you like me at all, Simon?"

He blushes, and it's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen. "I'm thinking yes, Baz. I'm thinking I never noticed how attractive you are, and that I very much like lying down beside you."

"Mmm," I say, and stretch. "Well, come here, then." I reach over and pull Simon closer. I'm not confident about my breath so I just kind of give him a hug. That is not sufficient for him, though; he kisses me, morning breath and all. He doesn't care.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I say. "Me too," he says. We get up and do that. It's kind of frosty out… if we hadn't lain together, it would have gotten pretty cold for us. As it was, we were comfortably warm last night, as far as I can recall.

We see the a thin wisp of smoke rising up from the ashes of last night's fire. "I wonder if anyone got arrested," Simon says.

"I don't think so," I reply. "I think everyone was just made to disperse. If someone had gotten arrested, it would have taken longer."

When we're done peeing, we wordlessly go back into the tent. As if that was the only possible course of action… going back into the tent. "Stick of gum?" Simon says.

"Yeah, sure."

We lay back down. It's quiet again. Then Simon turns to me, "So do you mind if we fool around a little now? I mean, seeing as we're in the tent and all. It just seems likely that once we're back at school we won't have this same… opportunity. And I'd kind of like to fool around. That is, if you want to."

"I have to admit, Simon, I'm interested in what you're proposing. What would you like to do, exactly?"

"Mostly just kiss you. And lay on top of you. Though if you want to take shirts off… that might be nice. I just want to… feel you, yeah? Can I?”

I can't help but swallow hard. This is the most unlikely but gratifying conversation I've ever had. We pull off our sweatshirts, then our t-shirts. He adjusts the blanket over the top of us and rolls onto me. He starts to kiss my neck and my face. He kisses me again, right on the mouth. It's better now (at least for my confidence), now that we have the gum.

I feel him getting hard as he's laying on top of me. I am so extremely turned on by that. It is by far the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me in my life, and I know I'm going to replay this scene in my mind over and over again, later. I know this intimacy with Simon is probably only temporary so I try to get in as many different kinds of touches as I can. I run my hands up along his torso and grab him by the biceps. I love kissing him with these tactile reminders that I am a man kissing a man's hard body. I kiss the freckles on his chest and it is so fricking erotic to me. I think I moan. I must have, because now he's even more worked up. He rolls over and pulls me on top of him now.

Simon:

Baz is hard too now… I can feel it through his jeans. I'm starting to panic, though, because I really don't have the experience to know where to go next. If I'd known I had gay feelings before I could have maybe learned more about the logistics of all that, and did some prep work, but here I am, knowing next to nothing and just doing what feels good. I think I have to slow this down a notch, though.

"Baz," I say, "I really like you and I'd like to continue, but frankly I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Can we research this a little and maybe try again later in our room sometime? Please? I'm afraid you're going to say 'no' or change your mind if we don't do this right now, but I want to do it right. I don't want us to hurt each other. Does that sound dumb?"

"No, that sounds like a good idea, Simon. Honestly, there's no rush. I'm not going to change my mind and run away from you later. I've liked you for awhile."

"You have?"

"A few years now."

"Really?" I say, amazed. "I thought you hated me."

"Well I did hate how you were always following me around and thinking the worst of me. And I did hate how much you and Agatha hung on each other. But hate you? No. Never."

Baz and I are holding hands now. He looks kind of bemused. "I don't understand how you can go from being apparently straight to… being like this with me. Have you had gay feelings before?"

"I really never thought about it… I don't typically think about stuff. Things happen and I just react to them. I found myself in that sleeping bag with you and I just… reacted. But it must have been there, all along. Now that I'm aware of liking you this way, it seems like the most natural thing in the world."

We kiss, more slowly now. More affectionately. Like two people who don't have to rush and can get to know each other first. Like two people secure in the knowledge that the other person is genuinely interested.


	3. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to pretend nothing happened, but he feels miserable and of course that doesn't work.

Simon:

I help Baz pack up his tent and we get started on the long walk back to Watford. We don't talk much… already I can feel the distance growing between us. It was just too much, too fast… we don't know how to process all of it. It's easier just to be like we were before, not saying much and suspicious of one another's intentions. I can't rule out the possibility that Baz was playing with me; also, I can't rule out the possibility that I was just being opportunistic and horny. Certainly HE was drunk (though it's hard to explain this morning).

Penny drives up and finds us when we're about half-way back. It feels like we're doing the "walk of shame" as she pulls up… she had accused me of having a booty call last night, and I didn't deny it. Now here I'm walking with BAZ. No hot chick, no Agatha… just me and Baz. She doesn't say anything while he's there, but I know she'll ask about it later.

And what will I tell her? That all of a sudden I like Baz? That I went from being suspicious of him, wary of his motives, thinking maybe he's a vampire, to liking him… just like that? It sounds dumb. It doesn't sound believable. I am getting more confused by the minute.

And his face is back to being a mask. His thoughts and feelings are hidden and distant. When we get back to the room, he showers but he leaves right away for football practice. I agree to meet Penny in the cafeteria.

"So what happened?" she asked. She's not teasing me… she seems concerned.

"When the police came we hid in Baz's tent. He had spelled it invisible, so no one could find it. We spent the night out there."

"I thought you were 'with' someone."

"I just said that to show off. There was no one there but me and Baz."

She frowned. "Why would you show off about something like that to me? Did you think that would impress me?"

"Mostly I just didn't want you to come looking for me. I was tired and I just wanted to go to sleep."

She sighed. "I feel like you're lying to me, and I wish I knew why."

"Penny…" I say, but then I stop. She gets up to leave. "I'm going to the library. Maybe you'll tell me the truth later."

This whole thing feels like a horrible mess.

Baz:

I feel Simon pull away from me with every step we take toward Watford. I realize I've made a horrible mistake, revealing my interest in him. He isn't really gay. He isn't really deep enough to be in a relationship with me. He's a straight boy who was playing with the other team, for a minute. But now he's done.

And I'm heart-broken.

All I can do is pull together what's left of my dignity and act like I don't care.

Simon:

Baz came back from football practice, but all he did was shower and go out again. He didn't say where he was going, and I didn't ask. I am really bummed out. I would normally call Agatha about now, but there's no way I want to talk to her. And when I don't call her, we don't talk. I don't like to think about what that means, but that is also a thing and it bums me out, too. Most of the time Agatha seems only vaguely interested in our relationship.

Which is good, because I guess I cheated on her. Holy shit I feel low.

Penny:

I don't know what's got into Simon. He still won't tell me the truth about the night of the party. I feel like something bad happened, with Baz. Simon doesn't even want to go follow him around anymore. After all this time of Simon being devoted to finding out what Baz is up to, this sudden "lack of interest" is puzzling.

I decide not to press it and instead attempt to cheer him up. So when I hear about another party, this time in Trixie's room, I decide we should go. I basically inform Simon we are going. He doesn't seem into it, at first, but when I tell him there will be beer and maybe a chance to unwind and get over this funk he's having. He agrees. He asks if Agatha will be there. I feel like shaking him and saying, "Why don't YOU ask her? She's your girlfriend!" but I just shrug my shoulders.

Friday night rolls around.

We go over to Trixie's and there's seven people there. No Agatha, and Simon is the only boy. We sit around and do some shots and play Truth or Dare. Simon is finally starting to relax and lighten up a little, but he still seems sad. At about ten o'clock, there's a knock at the door. Everyone gets quiet and Trixie gets up and looks through the peephole. "It's Dev… and Niall… and Baz!"

It's kind of fun to have some new blood there (and to have more than one guy). I glance at Simon, to see how he reacts, and he looks pretty flustered. It makes me curious again to find out what the heck happened between him and Baz that night.

Baz looks like he wants to turn around and leave, but everybody pulls him in and shuts the door. More drinks are poured and we continue with our game. It's my turn. I decide to start on them "neutral". "Dev!" I say. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth".

"Who's the prettiest girl in this room?"

He looks around at all of us. "Leah." She smiles and blushes.

He says, "Niall… truth or dare?"

Niall answers, "Dare."

"Drink your whole glass without stopping."

Everyone hoots and hollers as he tries. He does pretty good.

As the night continues on, more and more people choose "dare" and more and more people are dared to kiss. Simon and Baz both kiss different girls, as do the other boys. Simon and I even kiss at one point (on the cheek). But I feel Simon getting impatient and at some point in the evening, I lose track of him altogether.

I don't see Baz anywhere, either.

Simon: I leave because I realize there's no potential for fun for me at that party. Not if I can't be with Baz. But why can't I be with Baz? I don't know. I'm so confused. I feel like going back to our room before he gets back so I can have a good cry.

Suddenly I hear a voice behind me: "Simon."

I spin around. It's Baz.

I turn back around, because now I'm blinking away tears. He grabs my arm. He makes me look at him. "What's wrong, Simon?"

I don't know what's wrong. Everything. Is that a good answer? I can't believe I'm going to cry in front of this boy, but I'm just overcome with emotion and confusion. I wipe my eyes; I sniffle. He lifts my chin up with his fingers and looks down at me. Then he kisses me… he kisses me. And I kiss back; I throw my arms around him and hold onto him tight like he's the solution to a problem I didn't know I had.

"I'm sorry, Baz. I didn't know how to act when we got back to school. I was afraid… I didn't want anyone to know. But now I… I can't. I can't go without you. I am so lonely. I need something from you, Baz. I need you."

"You can have me, Simon. We don't need to tell anyone. Let's go back to the room, okay?"

"Okay."

I lean against him and he puts an arm around me. We go back to our bedroom and the door locks behind us.

"I thought I could make it without you. I can't, Baz."

"Simon, you don't have to. We can do this in pieces; it doesn't need to be all at once."

"Can we lay by each other at night? Can we at least have that?"

"Yes, absolutely."

Baz:

I lay beside Simon on his bed, and he puts his head on my chest. I stroke his hair till he calms down. Then I kiss him on the forehead and gently ask, "Does this mean you still like me, Simon?"

"Oh yes. Baz I don't think 'like' is even the right word. I NEED you." He pauses and swallows hard. "I love you."

Can this be true? Do I dare hope-? I take charge of him, then. I kiss him very thoroughly… no more sadness allowed. I tell him how much I love him, and that he has nothing to be afraid of. That we can be together if we want to, and the hell with everybody else. That he needs to break up with Agatha and be with someone who really wants him… me. "Simon," I say, "you need to believe in us. You have the right to be happy… you really do."

After that we never sleep apart again.


	4. Penny Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz sends Simon to Penny to get his feelings figured out. She helps him put things in perspective.

Chapter 4 Penny Therapy

Simon:

As I lay here with Baz in the quiet of our room, I feel exhausted. And guilty. I had promised Baz, that first morning that we woke up together in the tent, that we had plenty of time to figure things out between ourselves. And then within the space of just a few hours, on the walk back to school, I had talked myself out of having him. I just kind of dropped the ball. I let him drift away so I wouldn't have to deal with the changes I knew would come if I was really in a relationship with him… with a guy.

Ghosting him made me unhappy almost immediately, but it wasn't until tonight that I realized I simply can't do it… I'm already in too deep, for that. I'm just damn lucky he was caring enough to follow me out of that party and give me another chance.

Baz:

Now that Simon is laying here on my chest, quietly, I feel relieved. But it's unnerving to be with someone who has demonstrated they can emotionally leave so suddenly. I love Simon and will take whatever level of relationship he's capable of giving me, but I'll tread carefully. No more wild hopes, dreams, and expectations for him, at this point. It's going to be one hug, one day at a time.

It's like he needs therapy. Which gives me an idea. "Simon, maybe you should talk to Penny about us. She seems to help you figure things out."

He likes the idea. "It's been killing me NOT to talk to her about this. I think that's part of why I felt so bad all week." I raise my eyebrows and he quickly adds, "That and really, really missing you."

I put my hand on his face and draw him closer, so we can kiss. He puts his hands on my face, too. "Oh, Baz," he sighs, and my heart does a little flip-flop. "How did it get so thick with us, so fast?"

"I guess we have good chemistry."

"Up until recently I thought we were opposites."

I kind of smirk. That IS how it was. "Our differences must be part of the chemistry."

Simon:

So I meet Penny by the library and we walk toward the white chapel. It's kind of chilly and we have our hands in our jacket pockets.

"Penny," I say. "You know how my story about what happened the night the party was busted sounded fishy?"

"Ye-ess…" she replied. "Are you going to tell me what really happened, now?"

"I'd like to, but it's hard."

"Why, Simon? We tell each other everything."

"Yes, but… it's about me and Baz. We like each other now. A lot."

"You mean like boyfriends?"

"Yes."

She raises her eyebrows and looks away for a moment. Then she looks back at me. "Wow. That's big. I guess I see now why you didn't tell me right away." But then she quickly adds, "But it's okay, Simon. I'm surprised it's Baz, of course, seeing as up till now we've spent a lot of time trying to prove he's a vampire. But it's okay you're gay, or bi, or whatever it is you think you are." She paused again. "Which is it?"

"Penny, I don't even know. I'm as surprised as you are. I really did not see this coming. But I definitely have to break up with Agatha."

"Yes."

"Penny, this is top secret, for now. Do you promise not to tell anyone? Please? I guess I should have asked you that first," I say ruefully.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. That's up to you. But I'm so glad you told ME, Simon. That's a lot for a person to work through. And I'm your best friend, right?"

We hug; I get kind of teary, for the second time in two days. "Yes!" I say, emphatically. "You are definitely my best friend."

When we go our separate ways, I practically run back to our room. I feel 100% better than I did yesterday. I can't wait to kiss and hug Baz again.

But then he's not there, and I remember tonight's a football practice night. I'm tempted to go out to the field and watch him from the stands, but then realize that might look kind of funny, to the other kids. So I crack open a book and do my best to concentrate and get some homework done.

After about an hour and a half, Baz comes home. His hair's kind of sweaty around the edges and he's still in his football uniform. He looks so athletic and dreamy. When I see him I can't help remember all the other times he came back into the room after practice and I wasn't "allowed" to look at him, because we were supposedly enemies. Now I get to look at him with unabashed appreciation and say "Hi, Baz"… and he walks over to give me a peck on the cheek! I grin at the affection and grab him by the sweaty shirt collar so I can pull him closer. "Do I finally get to tell you how hot you look in that football uniform?"

He smiles, and again my heart does a flip-flop. "You seem happy today."

"I talked to Penny and I feel so much BETTER. She knows everything and she's okay with it. She's going to help talk me through things."

"If it helps you feel better about us, then I have nothing but gratitude for Miss Penny Bunce."

"It does, Baz… it really does."

He kisses me before he heads off to the shower.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz tries to slow Simon down a little bit with some good-old fashioned romance (mixed results)...

Chapter 5 "First Date"

Baz:

I get done with practice and head to my room. I guess Simon didn't hear me at the door because he looks surprised when I open it. His face is flushed red and he kind of flings his phone away to the side. He looks guilty.

"Hi, Baz," he says.

"Hi, Simon." I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek. I pick up his quickly discarded phone and hand it back to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Can I see the nothing?"

"Absolutely not," he says firmly, as if I have no right whatsoever to see this "nothing" he's talking about.

"Simon."

"What?"

"You're looking at porn, aren't you?"

"Goddam it, Baz. I'm not looking at porn. I'm researching how gay people have sex, so I know what the hell to do with you."

"Oh really? Well who says I'm going to have sex with you? That's awfully presumptuous. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

I think Simon's mouth is going to drop off when I say that. "But you're… you're… I thought…".

I smile and hold his hands. I give him another little peck on the cheek. "Slow down." I look into his eyes. "If realizing we like each other is step 'A', and sex is step "Z", I'd say we're at about "C" right now, wouldn't you? Let's not rush through this. Let's enjoy it and do things our way, on our time. Can I take you on a date tonight?"

Simon looks kind of befuddled, but then says, "Okay. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"You know we live together, right?"

"Play along, Simon."

Simon:

I can't believe we're going on a date. And I'm NERVOUS. I already took a shower and put on my best non-school uniform clothes, which aren't going to be half as nice as whatever he wears, AND I put gel in my hair. I want him to be proud of me.

Baz emerges from the bathroom looking drop-dead gorgeous. He's wearing jeans and a really nice gray sweater. He hasn't slicked his hair back… he's letting it swoop down naturally, the way I like it (I'm so glad I mentioned it to him, once… he's starting to wear it the way I like all the time now). He so posh and handsome. And he smells GREAT.

"So where are we going tonight?" I ask.

"We have dinner reservations at 6:30 at Carmen's, and then I thought we'd go see a movie."

"Wow. That's a real date."

"Of course it is, Snow. Nothing but the best for you."

We grab jackets and as we walk to the door he puts his hand on the small of my back. He then opens the door for me and holds it open.

"Baz," I say, "don't be too polite. You're going to freak me out."

Baz:

Dinner at Carmen's is perfect. We eat by candlelight, at a table off in a private little corner by the window. Simon is nervous at first, but once the food arrives he wolfs it down and starts enjoying himself. We talk about school and people we know and things about ourselves… what music we like, favorite movies, that sort of thing. I'm impressed not only by how genuinely nice Snow is but also by how much he seems to care what I think.

Simon is very attractive, and I know we catch the interested eyes of lots of people. I'm a bit annoyed with the attention he's getting from our waiter… I would say it's on the verge of flirting, but Simon doesn't notice because has no idea how attractive he is. He exudes energy and radiance and good looks but is completely unaware.

I insist on paying for dinner, "My idea, my bill," I say. Then we leave the restaurant and walk slowly and leisurely towards the theater. We have plenty of time to get there, so we do some window-shopping and walk along the pier. We hold hands. I would think he'd be worried about someone from school seeing us, but he doesn't seem to be. So I don't worry about it, either.

In the movie theater Simon puts his hand on my leg. We share popcorn and make out a little. We're way in the back and there aren't many people there, so it feels like our own private showing. It's a light comedy romance, which I figure is good for a date night.

As we walk back to the school, we continue to hold hands. I think for a minute maybe he's going to want to hold hands all the way through the school grounds, but he drops my hand before that… not yet. That'll be a future milestone.

Once back in our room, we snuggle and kiss. "I had a really good time, Baz. I like going on dates with you."

"Well, good, because we'll be doing that for awhile."

"But we can still sleep together tonight, right? I mean, we're not Amish."

"No, we are not Amish, and yes, we can sleep together. Just save all the acrobatic porno moves for a future date, alright?"

"How about the sex toys I bought? Future date?"

"Yes."

"On a scale of 'A' getting to know you and 'Z' sex, where would you say blow jobs fit in?"

"Simon. Stop."

"Can we do E, F, and G next weekend? Speed things up a little?"

Incorrigible.


	6. Simon Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started with the inspiration of someone suggesting I use the word "darling". Simon gets the hare-brained idea to join the football team, so he can spend more time with Baz. He ends up getting hurt and Baz has to nurse him back to health. There are sweet words and Baz does a strip tease.

Chapter 6 “Simon, Darling”

Baz:  
We go on a few more dates after that, and they are similarly nice. I take Simon to a violin recital; he actually tears up at one point. “The music is so sad and beautiful, Baz. It makes me think about what if you ever got sick of me, and how broken-hearted I’d be.” I squeeze his hand and say, “Silly boy. The idea of me tiring of you. It’s never going to happen.” We go to a coffee shop that’s having a poetry reading. “Baz, are you trying to kill me, here?” I wonder if he’s bored; maybe this venue was a mistake? But no: “The only thing better than this would be if you got up there on the stage and recited a poem about me and you being together.” 

I mentally file away the idea of doing exactly that, someday.

We continue the kissing and snuggling in our room at night. The only problem with that is there’s never enough time—between my football practice, homework, and hunting in the catacombs we only end up with maybe a half hour every night for the “best part” of the day.

Which may be why Simon comes up with his doltish idea about joining the football team.

Simon:  
It came to me suddenly, like a genius idea: what if I join the football team? Baz and I will have more time together. I’m excited when I suggest it to him, thinking that he’ll love it. Instead he dismisses the idea quickly, “You can’t join the team this late in the year.”

“Oh… there’s a time limit?”

“Yes… the try-outs for this year’s team were two months ago.”

“Well that’s a bummer…” I knit my eyebrows together. I am nothing if not a problem solver. “Then I’ll go to the Mage. HE can get me on the team… he’ll make it happen if I convince him it’ll be good for my magical confidence.”

“But Simon, is it a good idea? I mean, have you ever even played football before?”

I sputter. “Of course I have. In gym.”

“That’s not real football. You’re going to trip all over yourself and get hurt.”

“Uh… excuse me? That’s all the confidence in me you have? Looks like it’s time to show you what the hell I can do.”

I can already see Baz looking defeated, as if he’s thinking “Oh, great; now it’s a challenge.”

I go see the Mage immediately after that, and he thinks it’s a GREAT idea. He tells me he’ll arrange the whole thing, and I should show up for practice tomorrow.

Baz:  
Simon’s football uniform is a spare from last year, and it doesn’t fit him properly. But I have to admit: he rocks it. The shorts are a little tight, but he has the legs and arse to pull it off. He trots out onto the field with an endearing amount of confidence. The other guys look at him like he’s nuts.

It quickly becomes evident that Snow is NOT a good football player. He’s too quick to try to do things on his own, and is therefore a terrible team player. Not enough passing and too much reaching for the glory shots. He’s fast and fearless, but his technique sucks and he just doesn’t have any tricks up his sleeves or any finesse. I’m kind of embarrassed for him. The other guys don’t know we’re a couple so I keep hearing their resentful remarks… “Mage’s Heir, my ass,” and “this guy is a nightmare.” When Dev says, “Lord, what a gimp,” I almost deck him.

Simon’s oblivious, though. “Yeah, I’m a little rough around the edges. But I think I invented a new move back there. Did you see how I confused them when I started moving the ball AWAY from the goal? That kind of blew their minds.”

“It did, indeed.”

Simon:  
Our first game is rainy, which sucks. The grass is wet and there are little puddles of mud everywhere, but it’s not lightning so the game’s not called off. I can tell the other guys are playing differently: they’re more cautious. That will be my advantage! I’ll play like nothing’s different and blow them away with my sweet moves.

Which is maybe why I slip and fall, ten minutes into the game. It’s kind of like I step on a banana peel; my legs and lower body slide up and forward; my back side falls down hard backward. I break the fall with my right wrist. And I can tell immediately that was the wrong reflex; my wrist hurts like a motherfucker.

“Aaaghh. Shit, shit, shit, shit.” I say.

Baz comes running over. “Simon! Are you alright??” 

“I think I broke my wrist. Fuck!”

And just like that I’m out of the game.

My wrist isn’t broken, but it’s sprained. It’s the wrist on my good hand… the hand I use for everything. I express dismay to Baz later that evening, “What am I going to do, Baz? It’s my GOOD hand.”

He thinks I’m upset about writing and spell work. “Look, so you take it easy for a few weeks. Lucky you.”

“How am I going to wank off, Baz? That’s what I want to know. My left hand is for shit.”

“Oh. My. Dear god in heaven. Who are you and why do I even know you?”

“Shut up, Baz. I’m serious.”

Despite his unsympathetic attitude, Baz is pretty nice to me about the injury. He helps me get cleaned up and changed, puts me to bed, props pillows up around me, and brings me food. I suspect he’s secretly relieved I won’t be playing football anymore, but I decide that’s because he’s sees I’m a natural at it and doesn’t want me showing him up, once I get better at the game. 

He’s so competitive. Always was, the git.

Baz:  
Simon with an injury is humorous at best, exasperating at worst. He is very needy and doesn’t like to keep still. He keeps trying to use the bad hand and take his brace off, because it “bothers” him. 

But there’s an endearing side to it, too. I get to help him with all kinds of personal chores. Like dressing and undressing. And baths. He has to take baths instead of showers because he has to keep the brace dry. And it’s hard to wash his hair one-handed. So I help him out. 

One night as I’m washing his hair in the tub, he’s leaning back with his eyes closed, smiling. His face looks dreamy. “What the hell would I do right now if you weren’t my boyfriend, Baz? Who would wash my hair?”

“I would, but I wouldn’t be doing it nice. I would be pulling it and getting soap in your eyes and plotting against you.”

His eyes pop open and he frowns. “I believe that is EXACTLY what you would do.” But then he settles back down into his state of relaxed bliss. “However I like this much better.”

When the bath is done, I have a towel waiting and help him stand. I’ve been trying to look away—really, I have—but it’s hard not to take notice of a naked Simon. His skin is so pink and flushed and soft looking. I decide to help him dry off this time. I paste an officious look on my face and try to behave dignified, like I’m the school nurse, but somehow I think Simon’s not buying it… he’s kind of smirking and flirty-looking. If I didn’t know better I’d swear he’s stretching and posing on purpose. And is he acting more helpless than usual? If so I have no intention on calling him on it… I’m acting more concerned than usual, myself…

“Baz, can you take me to bed and wrap me up like this? I don’t think I want clothes on tonight. Don’t want to deal with all the knocking my wrist around. And what not.”

“Should I spell your bed extra soft, too?”

“Yes, please. Maybe a feather bed-type comforter this time?”

“I hear and obey. Darling.”

Simon swallows. Hard. “Darling?”

“Oh, yes,” I say, gently pressing him back onto the bed and solicitously tucking the soft sheets and feather comforter around his naked body. “And dear. And beloved. Every sweet name for you.”

“Baz, get in bed with me, PLEASE. But first take your clothes off, too. Let’s be extra comfy tonight.”

“I’m not getting in there with you unless you agree to keep your wrist over your head and not jostle or move it whatsoever. You have to be good.”

“Oh, I’ll be good, Baz,” he says, his eyes wide and earnest, his bronze curls bobbing slightly as he nods his head. He looks like an angel. 

Yeah. There’s no resisting THAT.

If he’s an angel, I’m the devil. I step away slightly, so I’m just out of reach. I take my jumper off SLOWLY. I toss it on a nearby chair. I undo my tie… slowly… and pull it off. His mouth has dropped open and he looks like he’s going to lose it, but he’s obediently keeping his wrist above his head. I still have the tie in my hands… I twist it around my hands and tug it straight, like I’m thinking about using it as a weapon. Then I toss it on the chair, too.

Now I turn my attention to the cuffs of my shirt. I unbutton them; first one, then the other. Next the buttons down the front, starting with the collar. I smile as I do this and let my hair fall in front of my eyes, to hide my face a little. I don’t look at Simon directly, but I know he’s enjoying this very much.

I pull the shirt back and open on one side, first—then the other. Simon gasps out loud. He starts to sit up. “Stay down,” I warn him, “or I’ll stop.” He quickly scoots back down.

I pull the shirt all the way off and let it drop to the floor. Then I slowly touch my stomach through my t-shirt. I let my hand push the shirt up slightly, so he can see skin. Then I peel it off and stand before him shirtless.

“Good lord, Baz,” he gasps, “you’re killing me. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. Why do you have ANYTHING to do with me?”

I smile. “You have your good points, too, Simon. Remember you’re my ‘darling’.”

“Yes,” he nods, impatiently. “But keep going. You’re only half-way there. I see you have a belt to work on.”

“Oh. This?” and I reach down. I look into his eyes as I un-buckle it. Once it’s open I slip it off, but I don’t drop it right away. I crack it, like a whip.

“I am literally dying, here, Baz,” Simon says in a barely audible voice. “Crikey.”

Now my hand is on the button of my fly. I pause.

“Baz-!”

I open it. 

Down come the pants. I step out of them. It’s nothing but me, my boxers, and my socks (that part’s kind of unfortunate). If I’d been planning this better I would have removed them before the pants. Is there a sexy way to remove socks?

My fingers play with the waistband of my boxers. 

“Do it, Baz…”.

“Are you sure? We’ve only gone on about five dates. This may be kind of fast.”

“I’m finding it agonizingly slow, Baz. I’m in a state of pain, here.”

So I’m about to pull my boxers down, but instead a sit on the side of the bed and take my socks off. I don’t put any extra flourish into doing that… socks are just socks, after all. And I’m chickening out. I’m not ready to get completely naked right in front of Simon like that. I slip into bed next to him with my boxers still on, and he lets me in without complaint because he’s happy just to have me close. He rolls onto his side and uses his good hand to gently cup my face. Then he kisses me in the most hungry, reverential way… like I’m infinitely precious to him and he can’t get enough of me. He pulls away just long enough to look into my eyes. “Darling,” he says, urgently. Then he finds my lips again and gently spreads them open just enough to insert his tongue. 

“Simon,” I whisper. “Simon.” He’s kissing my neck. 

“Take your shorts off, Baz.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? You’re injured.”

“This will make me feel better… I guarantee it.”

“All right, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off at that point, but as much as Simon wants to rush things, Baz and I DON'T want to rush things. We want to milk this sweet love story for all it's worth. I promise the next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off. Any ideas for where to take this next?? What favorite little Snowbaz love convention do you want me to stick into the next chapter?


	7. Making Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon use magic to heal Simon's wrist after his football injury. Things heat up in the bedroom but Baz's vampire feelings emerge.

Chapter 7 Making Magic

Simon:  
First Baz casts a “feel better” spell on my wrist, to make me more comfortable. Then he instructs me to lay there and be still. He’s so attentive I half expect him to call the whole thing off and insist I recover alone in bed tonight. But once he gets a drink of water and turns out the lights, he returns to me, REMOVES HIS SHORTS, and slips under the covers beside me. My heart thumps wildly. His vampire instincts must sense it.

We don’t touch, but the situation is crying with potential. Here we are, both undressed, in bed, in love with each other. I silently curse the day I ever took a mutton-headed plunge into football; it’s frustrating to be this close without having all my “abilities” ready. 

As if reading my mind, Baz softly strokes my hair back, to relax me. I close my eyes. 

“Simon?”

“Yes, Baz?”

“I probably shouldn’t have done the strip tease thing, under the circumstances. You need rest, more than anything. It doesn’t seem like we’re in a position, here, to get you excited without maybe hurting your wrist.”

“Baz. I’m fine. Don’t leave me now. I have a sprained wrist; not a body cast. You can kiss me. You can lay with me.”

“Well what if we get carried away, and we twist your wrist again?”

“It’s worth the risk, Baz,” I plead with him. “I promise I won’t break.”

Baz:  
I find that it is not within my power to refuse affection to Simon Snow… to refuse him anything, for that matter. I lean over and kiss him slowly, tenderly. I hear him say “Mmmm” under his breath, before he whispers, “Baz… when you cracked your belt like a whip at me-! It was bloody brilliant.”

“You liked that part, huh?”

“Uh… yeah.” He pauses. “You could literally have anyone in this school, Baz… boy or girl. That’s how hot you are. Why choose me? Aren’t I some kind of knucklehead?”

“Yes, but you’re my knucklehead.”

“Baz. I’m serious. What in Crowley’s name do you see in me?”

I think it over and try to give him a real answer. “I see honesty, and a true heart, and someone who does the right thing…” (except in football, but that’s neither here nor there). “I see the person I’ve had a crush on for years finally giving me the time of day. I see someone who loves me, wants me, makes me happy. I see everything I want.”

We go back to kissing passionately. After a few minutes, he pulls away. Simon is talking—again. Sigh. “Baz, I’ve got to ask… did it turn you on to see me play football? Because when I see you play football… oohf. You are so fine. I more or less swoon.”

Hmm. How to answer. 

“You always look good to me, Simon-- it doesn’t matter what you’re doing.”

“Will you be disappointed if I quit football? By the time my wrist heals up the season’ll be just about over. I think I should just quit. Will the team get on without me?”

“I think so, Simon. They’ll understand we’re better off with you getting your wand hand healed up. I can look at you from across the classroom and here in bed. Leaving the team is the right thing to do.”

“Yeah. I will, then.” (more kissing).

Simon:  
We continue making out in mostly silence for a few minutes till I feel him put a leg over my leg. That crosses a line… that makes me moan. I am already still acutely aware that we are both undressed, though there hasn’t been any X-rated touching, yet. In a way, the situation made me more bold... bold enough to actually get in the bed naked with him. We can’t do anything major with my wrist non-functional. And while I may talk like I’m ready and willing for any and everything sexual with Baz, truthfully I’m nervous. What if I mess up? What if I mess up in such a way that Baz realizes he could have a better lover if he looked beyond me, the guy who wasted the past seventeen years thinking he was straight?

“Baz?” I say.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but should we put our shorts back on? How is this going to work? I want to be able to lay both my hands on you, the first time we do it.”

Baz pulls his head away and looks at me. He’s quiet. I thought he’d jump all over that idea, as he’s been “Mr. Go It Slow” all these weeks.

“What if we try magic to make your wrist better?”

“You already took the pain away.”

“No… I mean better. Usable.”

“Can you do that??”

“I think so, if you help me. Maybe push a little magic my way when I say the spell?”

“I guess it’s worth a try. Go ahead.”

He sits up and gets his wand off the nightstand. He thinks a moment. “Wish upon a star: just like new.” And I push the magic.

My wrist hums with a pulse of energy till not only does it no longer hurt, but I am able to move it easily. I sit up and tear the brace off, rotating my wrist. “It’s fine, Baz. It works.” He’s grinning.

“Well this puts a new light on things, doesn’t it? Lay back down, Simon.”

“Hold on,” I say, getting up. “I need to wash my hands. It was stinking under that brace... I don’t want to gross you out. Be right back?” 

“Oh… sure.”

As I wash my hands, I look at myself in the mirror. Here I am, naked. No clothes and no excuses. I can have Baz right now, if I want him. He’s indicated that already. Why the hell am I getting these nerves?? Ughh. I think about what little I was able to learn on the internet… about men getting together. I think about the bottle of lube I bought last week, now in my nightstand drawer.

I go back to the bed, and Baz.

With my wrist back I am able to maneuver so we can kiss from a more interesting position. I prop myself above him and reach down for his lips. I brush them reverently; I touch his face. I support myself up with one hand and move the other down his body, from the top of his arm to his chest—from his waist to his hip. I bury my face in his hair and kiss his neck. That really seems to get his attention. He’s kind of squirming, now… kind of buckling up toward me. I lower myself just enough to brush our cocks together. The skin to skin contact is absolutely excruciating, and we both moan and gasp… and continue brushing against each other. 

He rises up and pushes me down, so our positions are reversed. He looms over the top of me, and I watch him in the moonlight. His long dark hair falls down in front of his face, and his face is hungry and rapturous. He kisses me from above, and I reach up to meet his kisses, eagerly. He’s straddling me, and at one point he pulls away and sits up, like that. We look at each other, openly, and ogle. It’s so personal and sexual… very intimate, very hot. He runs a finger down my chest and over my nipple. When I gasp he does it some more, and pretty soon he’s licking my nipples. And I like it a lot… it feels good and also it feels dirty… two boys, and all. I reach down his body till I can grab his rock-hard cock firmly in my hand. 

That gets his attention. Now he’s kneeling back as he straddles me, watching me handle his cock.

Baz:  
I knew it would feel good… but not this good. The sexual feelings taking over me right now are stronger than any I’ve ever had before. I’m losing control, and that’s more than a little alarming… I can feel my teeth wanting to poke out, and I am hyper aware of how good… how delicious… Simon smells. If I hurt him, if I sink my teeth into him, I will never forgive myself. I should pull back, regain control… but how do I do that when I’m watching him handle my cock?

I move like a vampire, at that point… fast. I grab him by the wrists and pin his arms over his head. I move off the top of him so our lower bodies are no longer touching. I bury my face in his chest and wait for the vampire feelings to pass. I hope he understands.

“Baz?” he asks, “What’s wrong?”

I’m breathing harshly. “Just need a minute. I don’t want to hurt you, Simon.” My breathing slows down a little. “I think we may have to get into this more slowly. I haven’t had sex before, and being a vampire and all… I need to work on controlling my feelings. When we do stuff like this, everything gets messed up. Everything gets combined—the different kinds of wanting you.”

“I understand. We can quit anytime. I want you to be comfortable, Baz. I know you won’t hurt me but I want you to know it, too. So you can relax and really enjoy this.”

I look at him from across our pillows. “Really?” I ask. “You seemed so urgent for us to get together… I don’t want to let you down. And I definitely want you, too. But are you okay if we do this in pieces?”

“Of course, Baz. I’m not going to lie… I LOVE what we were just doing. But more than that, I love YOU. I don’t want to do it till we’re both 100% ready. Forget all that bullshit stuff I was saying earlier about speeding things up. That’s the testosterone talking. I would wait forever for you. You are absolutely worth it and it’s not even hard for me to say that.”

We kiss, and this time it’s tender and kind of chaste. Simon grabs a pillow off the floor and puts it between us. “Now snuggle me, Baz. Let’s get some sleep.”

I didn’t think it was possible to love him more, but I find out tonight that it is. I always knew how hot Simon Snow was, and that he was a decent person, too. But I never fully realized how amazing it is to be loved and protected by a person who’s kind. My heart’s in his hands and I have no worries. 

We’ll figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit by bit we're "getting there". I really am writing this one a chapter at a time, with no big over-arching plan. I will gladly take requests, if someone wants to suggest I add "this" or "that".


	8. Baz is Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz and Simon walk out of the closet and take the next step in their intimacy as a couple.

Chapter 8: Baz is Ready

Baz:  
The first couple of days after THAT night together, I had a hard time relaxing and feeling normal around Simon. It had been so exciting to see him handle…me… like that, and the strong rush of feelings stayed with me awhile.

But inevitably, Simon’s refreshing dorkiness put me to ease and back to “reality”. He’s not one to take himself real seriously or over-think things. In fact, one of the first things he said to me the next day, after everything that happened, was “Baz! I don’t have to quit the team, now that my wrist is better!”

“Simon,” I said. “No. You do need to quit the team. We can’t have you hurt like that again and football’s really not your thing, anyway.”

“But we spend more time together when I’m on the team. Before that I hardly ever got to see you.”

This is more than a little humorous, as we live together, take meals together, and in fact have several classes together, so in reality we’re together a lot. But it’s nice to feel wanted. It occurs to me that Simon’s desire for more togetherness may also be a way to get him off the team.

“Simon, how about you and Penny come by and watch our practices every day? You can sit right by the field and I’ll come talk to you when I can.”

“Won’t the other guys think that’s weird?”

“No, they’ll just think you’re supporting the team. And for that matter, what if they knew we were a couple? Maybe we should go public. We’d be able to hold hands and be together more during the day.”

Simon LOVES this idea. “Are you sure, Baz? What if people give you shit?”

“They wouldn’t dare,” I reply, doing my best to look formidable. He yanks me down by the shirt collar and snogs me hard.

“YES.”

“Yes you’ll quit the team or yes you’re coming out of the closet with me?”

“Both.”

Simon:  
We don’t make a big announcement about being a couple… though I do change my relationship status on Facebook to “In a relationship with T. Basilton Grimm-Pitch”… and the post does get 322 likes and 12 shares.

Other than that, we are subtle. We start hanging around at school more. We hold hands. There is some leaning against lockers together, our fingers entwined in the belt loops of each other’s pants. And some minor snogging on the back steps of the dorm and various classroom buildings.

Perhaps the occasional tickle fight.

However, Baz tries to keep it discreet. He refuses to wear matching jackets, for one, giving me such a wilting look when I suggest it that I decide to let the idea drop.

Baz:  
We wear clothes to bed at night. We kiss and touch, but mostly above the waist. And in a way it gets more comfortable with Simon… but in a way it gets harder. Because I really do want more.

One night as I’m about to head down to the catacombs, Simon suggests coming along with me. “I think it would be good for you to have me there while you’re doing your vampire thing, and see for yourself that I’m safe and you’re not going to treat me like food.”

“But I don’t want you to see me hunt rats… suck blood from rats. Won’t that be disgusting?”

“It would be kind of cool, actually. I’m not that squeamish, Baz.”

I think it over. I actually consider it. “All right. You can come with me, this one time.”

So we go down to the catacombs together. Simon’s footsteps are louder than mine, perhaps too loud, so I have him stay put while I slip off alone into shadow. To his credit he doesn’t start saying “Baz? Where are you?” once I am out of sight. He remains quiet, and it isn’t long till I spot movement in the shadows. I pounce quickly and there’s a rat in my hands. It squirms, but I puncture it quickly and drink till the squirming stops. I do the first one away from Simon, but for the second one I move a little bit closer.

With the edge off my hunger I am able to trust my control more. If Simon stays still by me, the rats will come right up to us. I learn to grab them in front of him and do everything in front of him. I watch him closely to gauge his level of disgust, but he’s truly neutral about it. I guess for him it’s similar to the way he wouldn’t mind seeing me wipe snot on my sleeve or throw up if I was sick. It’s part of his acceptance of me, part of our intimacy.

And thus I am able to learn that Simon is my friend and lover and truly not my food (no matter how delicious he smells).

After a few weeks of Simon coming along with me for hunting, I feel ready to try another romantic night.

Simon:  
We’re going on a date! Baz is wearing a pair of his expensive dark jeans that I love and a tight-knit black shirt. He smells and looks great.

We hold hands and walk to the restaurant… Carmen’s, again. They seat us at the same great table we had before, and I realize Baz has probably specially requested that table. We have spaghetti and sip glasses of red wine, our feet intertwined under the table. It’s so comfortable and relaxing. The lights in the restaurant are soft, and the candle on our table flickers. It’s great to be with Baz like this, but it’s also exciting because I wonder if our being on a date means he’s ready to try intimacy again.

After dinner we walk over to a gay bar. I’ve never been to one before… it looks like a regular bar, of course, except the people are paired up differently. We get LOTS of attention, walking through the door—being two young guys, I guess. I stay glued to Baz’s side, so everyone knows I am taken… and that HE is taken.

We have a few drinks and dance a little. The dancing is fun… I love watching Baz move. He’s so graceful and good at everything he does. I love how his eyes stay on me, and the territorial way he keeps a hand on me at all times, as well. On several occasions I catch him looking ferociously at guys who’ve given me a wink or “accidentally” brushed up against me as they walk by.

“Ready to go home?” he asks, after a couple of hours.

“Yes,” I reply.

I hold onto his arm and stay close as we walk toward the school. I feel like I don’t want the moment to end, but also I’m excited because maybe something wonderful will come next. It’s all up to Baz. I’m not pushing him one bit.

Baz:  
I think I’m ready for this. I think I’m ready to take the intimacy with Simon a bit further. Once we’re back in our room, we change into pajamas like normal, but there is a tension and almost an electrical charge in the air. We slide under the covers; we turn to face one another. We kiss and caress each other’s faces and necks. He run his fingers through my hair, as he likes to do. I kiss his freckles, as I like to do.

More leads to more, but we take our sweet time. Simon seems to be following my lead, and I appreciate that. We get to the point where it makes sense to undress… because we both need more skin to skin contact. I let his touch envelop me and I inhale deeply. He’s all around me, but I want more.

“Simon,” I say breathlessly.

“Baz,” he replies.

“Let me touch you awhile, till you cum. Is that alright?”

“Shit, yes. Omigod, do it, Baz.”

And I do. And it is probably as exciting for me as it is for him. When he finally finishes, shuddering and shaking and moaning loudly, saying my name reverently, like a prayer, I am so pleased. I am so happy to have finally given him pleasure like that. And my vampire feelings never once came into play during the whole experience… just my love for him.

He lays there a minute, completely spent, and then he cuddles into me, laying his head on my chest and murmuring “I love you” to me. I kiss him on the forehead and then again on the lips, deeply.

“Baz, do you want me to-?”

“Yes.”

And he gives me the same wonderful treatment I just gave to him. It feels like a homecoming, like an exquisite treasure, like an ecstasy. It is unlike anything I have ever experienced before. And when we are both spent and laying in each other’s arms, we are glued together like two pieces that belong together… two sides of the same coin.

I never knew I could feel like this. I’m so happy. I feel like my heart might burst for love of Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... their first orgasms together. I sure love these boys... tried to make it special for them.


	9. Simon Has An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's been thinking, and Baz is worried: will experimenting with magic during sex lead to a hole in the magical universe? Or getting caught? David Bowe references...

Chapter 9 “Simon Has an Idea”

Simon:  
I’ve been thinking lately… a lot. And that’s not like me.

I am normally the guy who takes it as it comes. Things happen, I respond. I don’t plan, I don’t analyze, I’m not deep. Mostly I just try to do what feels “right”.

But this love affair with Baz-! It’s taken me in unexpected directions. And it has me thinking of all the what ifs.

Baz:  
Simon is preoccupied today. He was zoning out during class (even more than usual) and giving me lots of long, thoughtful looks. He was quiet when we were down in the catacombs, as I did my hunting. And now that we’re back up in the room, school books cracked open, there he is, looking off into space again.

“Snow,” I say. “Is there something on your mind?”

He blushes and swallows. “Why do you say that?”

“Just a feeling I have. Why don’t you just tell me about it?” I say this nonchalantly, but I’m Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, so I’m also feeling dread and bracing for the worst… what if he’s having second thoughts about us? I mean, since when does Snow think so much? That can’t be good.

He clears his throat. His face is flushed. “To tell you the truth, Baz, I’ve been thinking about how I can push magic into you, and you take it okay. You’re the only one who can, really.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So what if we experimented a little… on the sexual implications of that?”

Now, having just been down to the catacombs to feed, MY face gets flushed. 

“The sexual implications of pushing magic into me? Oh, Simon.”

“Baz, hear me out.”

“Is our normal fooling around not sufficiently interesting for you anymore?”

“Don’t be that way, Baz. That’s not what I mean.”

“And what if we accidentally break a hole in the magical universe? And when they ask us what happened we have nothing to say except ‘we were wanking it’?”

Simon protests. “We just try it in a few little snippets. Kind of as an enhancement, not as the whole deal. We are careful and just use magic a tiny little bit.”

I can’t imagine Simon using magic “a tiny little bit”, but I also can’t say I’m completely uninterested. I’ve been affected enough by Simon’s magic in the past to realize there probably IS some sexual potential there. But being more of a realist than Simon, I can also picture a dozen ways this could blow up in our faces and be the big humiliating reveal of what we’re up to. What if the coven somehow monitors the use of magic? What if we’re already under some kind of surveillance because of Simon’s connection to the Mage, and so they detect it? I’m curious, yes, but our normal interaction is just fine without risking something like this.

But I can tell Simon’s pouty. And after a few more minutes of back and forth and Simon agreeing to some parameters, we decide to give it a try tonight…

Simon:  
This will be epic-!!!

Baz comes out of the bathroom wearing pajamas. I’m in my boxers, sitting on our two beds which have been pushed together. The lights are off, shades are drawn, and I’m burning a couple of strategically placed candles. He raises an eyebrow as he takes in the candles.

I activate a playlist I made for us on my phone, so now we have music, too. (I even stuck some romantic violin shit in there for Baz… I hope he loses it, a little…).

He sits down on the bed beside me, and he’s tense. But I anticipated that… I reach behind us and retrieve two glasses of wine. I hand him one.

“Here’s to being adventurous.”

“Here’s to accidentally blowing ourselves up to pieces in pursuit of kink.”

I clink our glasses together and we take a drink. “We’ll be fine.”

“I’m pretty sure you should have consulted with Penny on this one.”

“Oh really? And how would you describe it all to her?”

“Nevermind.”

Baz:  
By the third glass I am properly relaxed. Simon looks devilish and sexy as hell in the flickering candlelight, and I reluctantly admit the music is a nice touch. We’re holding hands, so it doesn’t take much effort to pull his hand up to my lips and kiss the inside of his wrist. His eyes are sparkling.

“I have a fun boyfriend,” he says.

We kiss. 

This thing between us has been going on for months now, but it never ceases to be amazing to me. I think about how frustrated and lonely I was before. I think about how mean I was to Simon. How maddening he was… always trying to catch me slipping up or prove I’m a bastard. Strutting around with Agatha like straight prince of the school. 

And now here we are: devoted. Open. Unabashedly fond. About to do… something… who knows what. Something dangerous and therefore deviant.

Our kisses progress from tentative, to passionate… from sweet and familiar, to probing and longing. He’s pulled off my shirt and has me pressed down onto the bed, with kisses on my chest slowly going lower. I can’t help but gasp as I realize where this is heading. He looks up at me from his vantage point by my waist and grins devilishly. His eyes are definitely lustful; he looks amazing, hovering over my cock like that. “I’m going to push some magic into you.”

I watch as he dips his head back down and licks me from the base all the way to the tip. I definitely whimper. “Remember, cast something when I do it. Say a little spell.”

I close my eyes. David Bowe’s “Heroes” has just come up on his playlist. So when he wraps his lips around the tip of my penis and starts sliding me into his mouth, blowing magic into me, I whimper, “I… I will be king,” and his magic lights me up. From my penis all the way to my heart, to my head, to the outskirts of the universe. There are stars and colors and every wonderful sensation. And I know he feels it, too. He is clutching at me and I can hear him saying, over and over again, “Oh my God.”

“And you,” I continue breathlessly, “You will be queen.” And the tide of magic changes to something softer and more detracting… it pulls away a little, just enough for us to catch our breaths and make room for it to build again. It’s yin and yang, sun and moon, ocean and shore. We go back and forth like that, as he continues giving me this (how else to describe it-?) magical. Fucking. Blow job. 

He takes his lips off of me and comes up to my face. “Are you okay, Baz? None of this is hurting you?”

“Christ, no. It’s very good.”

“Should I keep pushing it into you?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s try it with mouths, then.” And he’s kissing his magic into my lips. He’s doing that thing where he moves his jaw and kind of nuzzles me, except now it’s amplified with magical intensity, and my lips and very soul are burning… all in the very best ways. I am keenly aware that he’s kissing me with lips that have just been on my penis.

I pull away, this time. I borrow from the song lyrics, again: “We should be lovers, and that’s a fact.” It’s Bowie’s words, but it’s also a spell… and my heart’s deepest desire at this moment. Simon looks at me with very wide eyes. Then he raises his hand to his lips and mutters an incantation… he’s been doing his research. And he comes away with fingers suddenly dripping with his magic in liquid form… in lube form. I know what he’s going to do before he even does it, and I’m SO, SO glad… I feel him slide slippery fingers around my bottom and finally enter me with one. He moves it around and rubs to look for the best spot, the best angle. “More,” I insist, and he adds another finger. He scissors his fingers apart… to stretch me. And it definitely feels like something, but it’s not bad… not bad at all. 

He pulls out and I MISS HIM. But he’s only rearranging himself—and me—so that he can enter me from behind. I feel his well-lubricated cock rub up against me. “Please,” I say. 

“Can I, Baz? You want this?”

“Simon, fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

And he does, pushing his penis and his power into me in one slow deep movement of his hips.

I don’t know if first-time sex would have been painful without the magic, or just fine because it was with Simon. But with the aid of magic, I am finding first time sex earth-shatteringly good. The magic amplifies every possible feeling… it intensifies not only our own pleasure, but we experience each other’s, as well. I know exactly what I’m doing to Simon with every movement, every shudder, because I feel all of his responses, all of his sensations. We are utterly connected, riding wave upon wave of physical ecstasy all the way to orgasm. And we are able to do it again and again… and again.

By the end of the night, we slip into deep and total exhaustion and sleep. We don’t even have the sense to clean ourselves off or separate. When we wake up the next afternoon, we are a MESS. 

Looking down at ourselves, and at each other in wonder, Simon remarks, “I’d say that was a success, yeah?”

I look at him, incredulous. That, I would say, is the understatement of the century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If magic was real you can bet lovers would have fun with it. This story practically wrote itself.


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story awhile ago.
> 
> Someone who recently read it for the first time suggested I continue it. So I am. But of course, it's been awhile, so the mood might feel different.
> 
> I think I'm going to move the story in a fantastical and sexy direction. (Hopefully no one objects to that too much, lol). Also, because I'm the writer and I get to "say so", I'm going to have the boys display powers and say or do things that are not strictly consistent with canon. I think it'll be a relief to do that in this fic because I'm co-writing a fic (not yet published) with someone else and we are trying to stay very consistent with canon in that one. And it's a challenge that my imagination sometimes bucks up against.
> 
> So this fic is going to be repurposed to be an antidote to that frustration.
> 
> Meanwhile it should produce some entertaining smut for you ;). So stay tuned.

Simon:

I’m in a warm pool of water with Baz. We’re sitting on a smooth stone bench that’s been cut into the dark rock of a hillside. This pond or pool-- whatever it is-- is dipped in shadow because there are trees all around us. What sky we can see is purple and orange (it’s sunset, I think) and there are fireflies darting here and there. I can’t quite touch Baz, so I inch closer, and now our naked thighs are side to side. I press against his warm skin and he sighs and turns toward me. (We aren’t wearing any clothes).

“Simon,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against my neck. He runs a hand down my arm from the top of my shoulder to my bicep, clutching me there before stroking up again. I feel his breath on my neck. He runs his tongue over my clavicle and then up my throat. I swallow.

“Baz,” I groan, grabbing him by the hips and lifting him up easily in the water. I swing him over onto my lap. His bottom brushes against my cock.

“Oh,” we both moan. He grabs my shoulders and lifts himself up just enough to keep rubbing slowly back and forth over my groin. I am completely hard and it’s all I can do not to writhe against him forcibly. Our breaths are coming fast and broken. 

I tighten my grip on his hips and lift him up just a bit. I maneuver under him. “Can I, Baz?”

He grabs my cock in his hand and lines us up. “Fuck me, Simon.”

I push in slightly. (He’s so slick but I don’t remember putting lube on either one of us. It’s unexplainable but also really, really convenient). I find the right angle and with that he slides down onto me, until my whole cock sheaths tightly inside him. He gasps. I stay still and let him get used to me.

Then he withdraws just long enough to rearrange himself so he’s squatting over me and has changed his center of gravity. He’s holding onto the wall (happily there are iron hooks drilled into the rock there for him to grab onto) as he starts moving up and down, letting his thighs and arms share the work. I’m pushed against rock and starting to submerge under the water, so I think to myself “Why doesn’t this hurt? Why isn’t the water stinging my nose?” But then I look up at Baz and see the tendrils of his wet hair lie tantalizingly close to his nipples. “Your hair is so long,” I sigh. His grey eyes are soft and hot with desire for me. My eyes trail lower to his full red lips. They are swollen and beautiful. He sees me look and immediately dips his head down so his lips can brush mine... pulling away and then hovering just above, while my still-parted lips wait for another kiss...anything he will give me. 

And so we share the same air with our ragged breaths. 

The pleasure that builds in my lower body is intense. How did it come to this, so fast? “Oh my God, Baz,” I cry out. “Oh my God.”

His teeth are on my neck, gently nipping and pulling at me. (I want him to go harder). 

He goes harder.

The slide of his body around my cock is tight and rapid and increasingly frantic. My hips and thighs strain up as I move to meet each thrust. Neither one of us will let the other pause for very long; the pleasure is building at an incredible rate.

Each time I think we’ve reached the peak, we go higher. I never knew the inside of Baz could be this exquisite.

I’m in love with him; I’m in love. (I think I must try to tell him that... I’m babbling something). 

He’s touching my face like I’m precious. He’s leaning his forehead against my forehead. I grab his hand and clutch it to my face. I turn my head to kiss his hand fiercely.

And then I’m screaming his name. I’m in coherent; I’m seeing all the night stars and the curve of the earth (which looks a lot like Baz’s back). The pleasure between my thighs surges out and the waves of the water splash against the pulse of my orgasm. All I can do is clutch at Baz’s hips and hand and dig my fingers further in (Christ; I hope I’m not hurting him). I look up at him anxiously.

I’m not hurting him.

He’s saying my name.

“Simon. Simon.”

I want to answer now but now I’m slipping down into the water. When I had my release I must have lost control of all my muscles. It’s almost like I’m dissolving into the night. 

The water’s black.

“Simon!”

He’s shaking me.

“Simon, wake up!”

I force my eyes open. All I can see are the shadowy depths of the water and Baz’s white arms and legs, treading water, reaching for me. I try to stretch toward him but our still pool now has a current. It’s sucking me away. I’m drifting from Baz.

He’s looking all around, frantic. He can’t see me anymore.

Baz...

Baz:

Simon’s having one of those dreams again.

Ever since we messed with magic a couple of weeks ago during sex, he’s been having these vivid, noisy dreams. They’re obviously sexual in the beginning (happily I haven’t heard him say anyone’s name but my own), but they eventually turn bad. Simon whimpers and thrashes about and sometimes, when I do manage to wake him, he clutches me and cries like I’ve just saved him. 

“Can’t move Baz...can’t get out. Oh God I’m going to drown…”

“Simon,” I say, shaking him. “Simon, wake up.”

His eyes blink open slowly. His unfocused eyes look at me.

“It’s just a dream.”

********

Later, when he really is awake, I talk to him. “Simon, what’s going on with these dreams of yours?”

“I don’t know, Baz. They start out great... I mean, really great. But at the end of them, it’s like I’m going to die.”

“Can you tell you’re dreaming while you’re dreaming?”

He frowns. “Sort of. I mean, things happen that I realize shouldn’t be happening.”

“Like what?”

He smiles and blushes. “Like you’re lubed up but we never put any lube on you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh.’”

We’re quiet for a while before he says, “I wish you could come into the dream with me. Help me keep it from getting out of hand.”

“You mean magically?”

“Yes.”

“But Simon,” I say, sighing. “What if magic is what got you into this state in the first place? You never had this kind of dream before we started using magic during sex.”

He doesn’t object or look surprised to hear me say that, which means he’s thought of this before, himself.

“Do you think there’s any books on this topic? Or anyone we could ask? I mean, I don’t want to ask Penny.”

“No, let’s not ask Penny.”


End file.
